1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A voltage regulator module is mainly used for supplying power to motherboard components of a computer. If the voltage regulator module outputs an under voltage to the motherboard components, the under voltage will cause the motherboard components working abnormally, thereby leading to serious damage of the motherboard components and the motherboard itself. If users continue use the destroyed motherboard, the processors, memories or other important components may be damaged. To ensure the performance and service life of the motherboard components and the motherboard, it is particularly important to closely monitor the voltage from the voltage regulator module to take proper measures, if need be, to protect the motherboard components.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a voltage detection device capable of detecting the voltage supplied to the computer components, for the purpose of protecting the computer components from damage.